Эпизод 657
Краткое содержание Разыскивая Луффи, Бартоломео натыкается на лазарет и у него происходит конфликт с дисквалифицированными участниками. В соседней комнате Сай был вызван якобы на лечение, но на самом деле был сброшен вниз, где расположена свалка с остальными гладиаторами и сломанными игрушками. Сидящие там не понимают, зачем они сдались Дофламинго. В Колизее Корриды зрители винят Ребекку в том, что она слишком много бегает, а Роллинг Логан в это время преследует её, выбивая других соперников за край арены. Из-за того, что Ребекка столкнулась с горящим противником Дамаска, она потеряла меч и была поймана Логаном. Едва не сломав девушке кости, Роллинг был атакован Ацилией. Сражаясь с ней, Логан одержал победу, но был сброшен Ребеккой в воду за пределами арены. Ацилия объединяется с Ребеккой, чтобы та смогла попасть в финал. Между тем, Луффи, говорящий с пленными гладиаторами, решает найти более лучшее место для обозрения боя блока D. Выходя, он сталкивается с Бартоломео. Полное содержание Bartolomeo continues to try to find Luffy while he imagines meeting the other Straw Hats. He notices all the other fighters from previous blocks not anywhere to be found and stumbles upon a infirmary room with various Block C losers. He briefly mocks them before leaving. Meanwhile, Sai demands to know why his grandfather hasn't left the surgery yet. The guards state that he exited through a different room, which Sai accepts and profusely over-apologizes for. He takes his turn to be treated, but once on the examination table the guards open a trapdoor underneath him and drop him into a dark, vast underground chamber. As Sai's eyes adjust to the dark, he sees that everyone else who has lost in the tournament, along with countless broken toys, have likewise been dumped there. As the former contestants wonder what's going on, Chinjao vows he will hold a grudge against Doflamingo for his actions until his grandchild's generation. In the stadium, Rebecca is confronted by Rolling Logan as the audiance cheers for Logan to crush her. Logan begins his assault but Rebecca begins to run while Logan mowes over other conpetitors. He eventually gets a hold of Rebecca as the audiance cheers for Logan to kill her, but is saved at the last second by Acilia. The duo fight Logan, and Rebecca eventually causes him to fall out of the ring. Outside the prison cells, Luffy continues to cheer for Rebecca but begins to have trouble viewing her. He gets up to get a better look, and as he does he voices his concerns for Dressrosa, stating he can not help but wonder if something is amiss about the country. The prisoner-gladiators agree, stating that due to Doflamingo's rule, he has hidden the true, ugly nature of the island from his inhabitants and that losers like them are treated like living trash and are hidden away. Luffy immediately draws a parallel in his head to the Grey Terminal of his hometown of Goa Kingdom. The gladiators give him a warning to be careful as he leaves. As soon as he turns a corner into a crowded area, he is spotted by Bartolomeo, who screams and cries in admiration on finding him. Персонажи в порядке появления Примечания к аниме *Аниме добавляет следующие сцены: **Ища Луффи, Бартоломео вспоминает остальных членов его команды и мечтает встретиться с ними. ***В связи с отсутствием плакатов после Таймскипа, большинство листовок показаны в старых образцах. ***Лицо Санджи основано на его рисунке, похожем на Дюваля. ***Брук единственный был показан в своём обличье после Таймскипа, так как он всё это время гремел славой Соул-Кинга. **Когда Бартоломео находит мед. пункт в подвале Колизея, у него случается короткая стычка с дисквалифицированными участники. **Роллинг Логан громко интересуется, какие кости сломать Ребекке и получает поддержку зрителей. **Пленный гладиатор рассказывает Луффи о его первой встрече с Ребеккой и хочет рассказать о трагической ночи в истории Дресс Розы, но Луффи отвечает, что ему пофиг. **Во время боя с Логаном, Ребекка натыкается на подожжённого Дамаском гладиатора и теряет меч, что привело к тому, что Логан сжимает Ребекку в руке. **Добавлен бой Ацилии и Логана *В манге Логан был побеждён Хакубой, в аниме же Ребекка, используя его собственный вес, скидывает Роллинга в воду за пределы арены. Навигация по арке ca:Episodi 657 en:Episode 657 es:Episodio 657 fr:Épisode 657 it:Episodio 657